Salvage
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: My OC Salvage has been kicked out of his home and found a new one with Freddy and the gang. He learns a lot about them all and wants to do his best to be part of a family by helping them all. Especially Goldie with his crush. (Bad description I know.)
1. Chapter 1

**(G'day! I'm getting such bad writers block on all my series! It sucks! So I had this one on my mind for a bit so I'm gonna make a start while I wait for an idea for my other stories! This is a latest version of yet another failed deleted series.)**

"You can't run forever!"

"Try me b***h!" Salvage, a red and blue rabbit wolf yelled at he drove his dirt bike, trying to escape his brothers.

"Just give up you mistake!" His brother called out. Salvage had his three brothers chasing him on their own bikes, with intensions to kill him. He drove off road as fast as he could. His brothers were wolves, he was the only one with rabbit features. They all wore black leather clothing and helmets so their looks were hidden. Salvage though was wearing a cowboy hat with a sleeveless black shirt and navy blue jeans, his hair so long on his face it covered the entire left side of his face. A silver chain hung from his neck and he had no shoes. Over his shirt was a jacket that was a bit tight over his muscles. Salvage drove through the woods, trying not to hit any trees.

"Come on Salvage! Why deny your demise? You're nothing!" Another one of his brothers yelled. Salvage ignored him.

* * *

Salvage could barely see, it was so dark now. His bike was running out of fuel. His brother hit his bike and was almost smashed into a tree.

"Gah!" Salvage yelled. His brothers still after him. Salvage saw a light and drove to it. A restaurant. He tried to go faster but the tank was out of fuel.

"S**T!" He cursed, he hopped off the bike and tried to run.

"Oh, no you don't!" His brothers bashed him and pinned him the wall of the back of the restaurant. Salvage struggled to get out of their gripped. He managed to get one arm free and punched one of them in the face. They removed their helmets and attacked. Salvage was now pumped up ready to fight.

 **(Just a teaser chapter. Now I will re use old chapter I've made so updates may not take as long AT FIRST. But once the old chapters have been updated and used expect LONG delays. School, writers block and everything you know?)**


	2. Freddy's birthday

**(It's Freddy's birthday and everyone is hoping to show their appreciation to their leader. Well almost everyone.**

 **This chapter is c*ap. Sorry. :'( )**

"Happy birthday Freddy." Freddy grumbled as he heard his brothers woke him up. Freddy smiled as his brothers pulled him out of bed and into a group hug.

"Morning." He said before yawning. His brothers like to break into his room on special occasions.

"Come on bro, everyone is waiting!" Alfred (Toy Freddy) said with excitement before rushing out of Freddy's room. Shadow (Shadow Freddy) rolled his eyes.

"Young ones always have way too much energy." He said. Freddy patted his back.

"Is Dark coming out?" Freddy asked, Shadow and his mate Dark, (Shadow Bonnie) were always locked in their room.

"Yeah, no way we would miss out on our leader's birthday." He replied, Freddy chuckled.

"We'll go and let you get ready." Fredbear said. Freddy nodded and watched his brothers leave his room and closed the door. Freddy removed his PJs before grabbing his clothes. Freddy looked over to his desk at the picture of his best friend Bonnie. He blushed as he picked up the picture and kissed it.

"One day Bonnie. One day." He said to himself.

* * *

Springtrap lay on his bed. It's been two years since he and his dads came here. He found making friends hard but it wasn't because they didn't want to be his friend; it was because he can't bring himself to trust anyone. He had found out that the rabbits here are actually his long lost siblings, except Dark. He was a cousin. But he didn't try to get close to them. Not after being abandoned and left in the wild by his family for so long.

"Springtrap? Brother?" He heard Amber (Spring Bonnie), his sister, enter his room.

"What is it?" He grumbled.

"Why are you always so grumpy?"

"I've told you it's the way I am. You think I asked to become depressed? You think I asked to be abandoned by my own family?"

"I've told you we didn't abandon you."

"Then how did I end up on the streets and in the wild?" He stood up off the bed. Standing to his full height. He was the tallest out of the rabbits while Amber was the 2nd smallest.

"Listen Springtrap I don't know what happened. You're the oldest so none of us would remember. It's bad enough that all you do is reject our attempts to be nice to you, especially Goldie, so don't act like no one cares." She snapped. Springtrap growled at her.

"You have no idea what I went through in those woods. No one does. I would like to keep it that way now leave me alone." Springtrap sat back on his bed and clung onto his teddy. Amber sighed, she knew snapping at him was only going to make things worse but she doesn't know what happened. She left the room and shut the door.

* * *

The purple wolf Vincent made a wonderful first impression to everyone. NOT! Almost everyone wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Of course, except for his mate Scott. But Marion is the guy Vincent wants to stay away from. That guy scares the s*it out of him.

* * *

Goldie sat alone on the stage, he had done his bit to help set up for Freddy's birthday. It was a day off so they all could enjoy the day with Freddy. Goldie hoped Springtrap would come join them soon.

"Day dreaming again?" Goldie looked over at Scott. The red and white wolf smiled at him.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Springtrap had a visitor. And by the looks of things he isn't going to want to come out." Scott said sadly.

"I wish he'd come out more than once a week." Goldie whispered.

* * *

Vincent went to Springtrap's room to try and talk him into joining at least for an hour.

"Springy?"

"Yes father?" Vincent sat next to him.

"You should come out. Get to know someone."

"I know you and Dad. I don't trust anyone else."

"You never used to trust either Scott or I." Springtrap snuggled to Vincent. He was still scared. Vincent pressed his hand on his adopted son's chest. His fast heartbeat showed how scared he was.

"You sure you can't at least give Goldie a chance?" Vincent was able to figure out Goldie liked Springtrap from the word go.

"I can't." Was all Springtrap said. They heard the door open and saw Freddy.

"Hey Springtrap." He said kindly.

"H-hey." Springtrap said.

"Just letting you know you don't have to come out today. I want my gang to feel comfortable, you are one of us so if being in here and not out there is what you need to feel safer then I won't interfere." He said. Springtrap's tail wagged.

"Thank you. Happy Birthday." Freddy's kindness encouraged Springtrap to at least acknowledge his birthday. Freddy smiled and closed the door. Vincent stroked Springtrap's head softly.

* * *

Freddy was enjoying some pizza with his friends.

"Happy birthday lad!" Foxy said.

"Thanks captain." Freddy replied, earning a few laughs at the captain bit.

"Hi Springtrap!" Everyone looked in surprise when Bonnie shouted out to Springtrap.

"Lad you came!" Mangle said happily. Springtrap gave a shaky nod and sat at a table on his own. Scott and Vincent sat near him though. Goldie was surprised but very happy when he saw Springtrap had decided to finally come out of his room. He approached Springtrap in hope to form some sort of positivity towards him.

"Hey Spring." Springtrap jumped a little.

"Umm hey Goldie." He said. He shifted away a little as Goldie sat next to him.

"Glad you could join." Goldie smiled.

"At least one of us is." Springtrap grumbled.

"It's not all that bad out here."

"That b**ch Chicha (Toy Chica) is pretty bad."

"Yeah good point."

"Why are you trying to be friends with me?" Springtrap asked in a grumpy voice.

"Well. I ummm. Errrr. Well I might… you're just. You know." Goldie started blushing. Springtrap rolled his eyes.

"I'm what? I'll tell you. A depressed rabbit that was considered not worthy of being loved by my real parents so I was dumped out in the wild to die." Springtrap snapped. Luckily no one could hear except for Scott and Vincent.

"Springtrap seriously he's trying to be nice to you." Scott said. Goldie has had enough rejection already and left. Springtrap got up and left himself and went to his room. Scott and Vincent sighed.

"I'm not one for crowds so I'll go with him. You enjoy the party." Vincent said, he kissed Scott and walked away.

"You guys ok?" Scott heard Freddy ask.

"Yeah, it's hard. Taking care of a depressed teenager has always been hard but now…"

"Having a large amount of us around makes it harder." Freddy finished.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Listen everyone deserves a chance to be accepted. Your son is no different. I can tell he'll learn to trust some of us one day." Freddy said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry if we've already ruined your birthday."

"No no no it's fine. Springtrap didn't ask to have a s*it start to life, did he?"

"I guess you're right." Scott smiled.

* * *

Goldie sighed sadly. "I was going to say you're just so… perfect." Goldie whispered. He wants Springtrap to stop feeling so worthless. He placed a hand over his aching heart and let a tear run down.

* * *

Springtrap had been resting in Vincent's arms for the last three hours. He hugged the little bear teddy.

"I hate myself."

"Don't say that Spring."

"But I hurt others with my depression."

"I can't exactly say I'm the best with others either." Vincent said. Springtrap sighed, Father was not going to let him win. He looked at the bear, its fur so soft. Its eyes calm with a friendly smile. Springtrap rested his head on Vincent's chest and took a nap.

* * *

Goldie let out a small sob. He had to fall in love with someone he had no chance with didn't he? Goldie wacked himself out of it and picked up a microphone.

"Alright let's quickly gave a big hand for my little Bro." Goldie said. Freddy looked at him in confusion.

"Bonnie, you had a surprise for your best friend?" Bonnie rolled his eyes and got up on stage, his guitar around his waist. Dark got on the drum kit.

Freddy blushed a little as Bonnie looked nervous.

"Just like we practice." Bonnie whispered to Goldie.

"You'll do fine." Goldie reassured. Goldie attached a little microphone to Bonnie's face so that Bonnie could still play his guitar. Bonnie tuned his guitar and Goldie sang

 **(Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

Goldie: "I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your arms."

Bonnie: "It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last."

Both: "I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time."

Goldie: "I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here (Bonnie: "right here"), right now (Bonnie: "right now")

Bonnie: "I'll stand my ground and never back down."

Goldie: "I know what I believe inside."

Both: "I'm awake and I'm alive."

Goldie: "I'm at war with the world 'cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold."

Bonnie: "When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again."

Both: "I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time."

Goldie: "I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here (Bonnie: "right here"), right now (Bonnie: "right now")

Bonnie: "I'll stand my ground and never back down"

Goldie: "I know what I believe inside"

Both: "I'm awake and I'm alive"

Both: "In the dark I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

Forever I will live for you

I'm awake and I'm alive

Forever I will live for you

I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time"

Goldie: "I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here (Bonnie: "right here"), right now (Bonnie "right now")

Bonnie: "I'll stand my ground and never back down"

Goldie: "I know what I believe inside"

Both: "I'm awake and I'm alive"

They all cheered loudly for them. Freddy the most. Bonnie hopped off the stage and he was given a huge hug from the bear.

"That was beautiful!" Freddy exclaimed. Bonnie smiled and hugged him back.

"Our best leader deserves only the best out of us right?" Bonnie said.

"I'm not that great of a leader." Freddy said.

"Are you kidding, no one is better than you." Alfred said, Bonsai (Toy Bonnie) on his back.

"Thanks bro." Freddy said.

"He's not that great." A snobby voice said. Bonnie and Freddy's brother let out small growls.

"Hello to you to Chicha." Freddy said. Chicha scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Mind not ruining Freddy's birthday." Bonnie sneered. Freddy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bonnie, not worth it." He said. Bonnie nodded. Chicha smirked at them and walked off.

"Out of all the people to be related to." Chica moaned. Amber nudged her.

"Who cares, you're nothing like her." She said.

"I guess." Chica said, she smiled a little. Freddy had to admit, he wouldn't mind if Chicha went back onto the streets.

(9:30pm)

"It's late, I'm going to bed." Chica said.

"I agree. Night guys." Alfred said, he scooped Bonsai up and walked to his room

"Yarr. Ye be off to bed to." Foxy said, Mangle agreed and followed him to their room.

"I'm tried. Night bro." Fredbear said.

"Night guys." Amber said as she and her boyfriend, Fredbear went off. Dark and Shadow said their goodbyes and went off. Scott went off a few hours ago to check on Springtrap and be with his lover.

Only Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie were left.

* * *

"Goldie?" The three of them looked over to Springtrap who just had come over. Vincent next to him.

"Springtrap? What is it?" Goldie asked.

"There's something outside, I can hear fighting." Springtrap said as he pointed to the back door. Bonnie listened. Spring was right.

"Let's go see." Freddy said. They went over to the back door and opened it. There was a huge fight going on, three wolves were attacking what looked like another rabbit.

"Come on!" The rabbit yelled. He scratched one of the wolves across the snout.

"You're gonna get it!" Another wolf yelled as he tackled the rabbit, he clamped his jaw on the rabbit's right ear and tore it off.

"AAHHHHHHHH! What the hell mate?!" He screamed. Freddy had heard enough, he charged at a wolf and tackled him. Vincent took down a 2nd wolf while Goldie took the 3rd. Springtrap and Bonnie watched as they fought, Freddy, Goldie and Vincent won. The wolves ran away like cowards. Freddy steadied his breathing before approaching the victim of those wolves.

"You ok?" Freddy asked.

"Ah, I could be better mate." Bonnie looked at him strangely, so did everyone else. They don't recognise his accent at all.

"What? Never seen an Aussie before?" He asked.

"Sorry but what's an Aussie?" Freddy asked.

"I'm from Australia mate." He said.

"Oh. What's your name?" Goldie asked.

"Salvage."


	3. Sal's at Freddy's

**Mangle6: "Pretty good story so far!"**

 **Me: "Ah Mangle6, good to hear from u again"**

* * *

Salvage stood up and everyone was surprised with what they saw. He's a rabbit with a wolf's tail?! He's dark blue with red in his ears and on his chest and belly. He looked a lot like Springtrap, almost identical. Except the colour and they saw he had a scar on his left eye instead of his right eye as he pulled he hair back for a second before letting it hang back down. His eye's colour is a rich blue.

"What's up with your eye?" Bonnie asked Salvage.

"My left one? Nothing it's just blind." Salvage's left eye had no colour.

"Where do you live?" Freddy asked.

"Nowhere now, you see those wolves are my brothers. But since I take after dad, a rabbit, instead of mum, a wolf, they decided to kick me out as I'm a runt." Salvage explained. Springtrap gasped.

"That's awful!" He said.

"Eh I saw it coming. They never loved me anyway. Hey, you look you've been through a rough time as well mate." Salvage said.

"I was abandoned for five years until I was found and adopted." Springtrap explained. Salvage didn't have as many scars as Springtrap.

"Would you like to come inside?" Freddy asked.

"Yes please mate." Salvage wore a cowboy hat with a sleeveless black shirt and jeans. Over his shirt was a jacket that was a bit tight over his muscles. Salvage went inside with the others and asked for stitches.

"We can help if you want." Freddy said.

"Nah it's ok, I lived in the Australian outback for years. Can't beat the weather but the environment can be pretty harsh at times." Salvage explained. Freddy showed him to the medical room so he could patch himself up.

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie were waiting for Salvage to come out, Salvage didn't take too long.

"What you doing mate?" Salvage asked Bonnie.

"We were just waiting for you." Bonnie said.

"We don't have any spare rooms though." Freddy said.

"That's ok mate, I can sleep on the couch." Salvage said. Salvage noticed the rabbit's behaviour to the bear. He smirked.

"Is there anyone who is ok with rooming with someone? I mean you two look pretty close." Salvage suggested.

"Great! I mean, I'm ok with that. You Bonnie?" Freddy said.

"Sure. I'll get my stuff." Bonnie rushed to his room to get his stuff.

"Thank you." Freddy said. Salvage raised an eye brow.

"Oh umm I mean. Nothing."

"You love him."

"What!? I don't umm no I don't… yeah I do." Freddy blushed. Salvage smiled.

"Eh don't worry, I'll help ya mate." Freddy smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do after you saved my a**."

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy split the style of the room in two, one side was to Bonnie's likening and the other to Freddy's likening. Their beds were separate and they both hoped in.

"Night Freddy!"

"Night Bonnie!"

* * *

Salvage went over to Goldie's room to thank him for the help as well, later he'll do the same to Vincent. He knocked on the door. Goldie opened.

"Oh, hey Salvage." Goldie said. Salvage smiled.

"Hey, I wanted to say thank you for the help back there mate."

"No problem." Goldie said. He wished Springtrap would be as happy about being here.

"You ok mate?" Salvage asked. Goldie sighed.

"No. I fell in love with Springtrap. But he wants nothing to do with me." Goldie said. He walked to his bed and lay down. Forgetting that Salvage was still there. Salvage sat next to Goldie.

"I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think. Maybe he just doesn't know how to form relationships that well. Who knows he could have had something happen in the past that traumatized him into not getting close to others." Salvage explained.

"I just wish he would at least smile. Just once." Goldie clutched at his heart as it started aching again. Salvage sighed.

"How about I try and see if I can get Springtrap to like you?"

"You would do that?"

"Sure! Maybe Springtrap will really like you." Salvage reassured.

"Thanks. Goodnight." Goldie yawned.

"Night mate." Salvage got up and walked out of Goldie's room. Salvage saw Vincent walking to his own room.

"Hey mate!" Salvage went to Vincent.

"Hey Sal." Salvage ignored the nickname.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"It's fine."

"Hey you know Springtrap right?"

"Of course, he's my son."

"Yeah. Is there any special reason why Goldie can't seem to get a better relationship with him mate?"

"He's had critical depression since we found him, who knows how long he's had it. Scott and I have no idea what happened while he was alone for five years but it had definitely affected his thoughts on others. And even more so love." Vincent explained.

"Ok, yesh. Well would you mind helping me with helping Goldie get Springtrap to well… date him? Goldie really likes him." Vincent smiled.

"I've been trying to help Goldie for almost a year and a half, Goldie doesn't know though, so if you think you can help my son see the good in others then be my guest."

"Great!"

"Oh but if you hurt Springtrap in any way, I'll slice your throat. Got it?"

"Ok ok ok! The last thing I want to do is hurt someone." Salvage chuckled.

"Night Vincent."

"Night Sal." Salvage went to his room and flopped down on the bed.

"Well. That was eventful." He said to himself before nodding off to sleep.

* * *

Springtrap lay silently on his bed. He can remember his past so clearly. He tended to think about it over and over.

 **(Next chapter is on how Spring was adopted by Vincent and Scott, I've already written it ages ago just need to upgrade it. If anyone has suggestions for later then please let me know. I'm all ears!)**


	4. Spring, Scott and Vincent

**(Neon lololol chapter 3**

" **Wait so would Vincey slice my throat off if I would hurt him as well?" *takes a wee bit sharp needle and pokes Springtrap with it lightly***

 **Vincent: *Slices your throat***

 **Neon lololol chapter 2**

" **TANANA TANANA TANANA AND SALVAGE IS IN DA HOUSE!" *hits him with the bat for the ... *counts* ... 9th time* "Also, we both are just obsessed with the Skillet band huh?" XD**

 **Me: "WHAT IS IT WITH U AND HITTIN SAL WITH THE BAT!? And yeah I love Skillet."**

 **Neon lololol chapter 1**

 **Story: "TRY ME B****!"**

 **Neon: *applauds*)**

 **(This chapter is on how Springtrap was adopted by Vincent and Scott. Then a bit on what it was like for the two to raise a teenage Springtrap and what it's like for Springtrap to finally be loved, then how Freddy let them have a home in the pizzeria.)**

 **(Yeah long chapter ahead)**

Springtrap shivered in the rain. He had been living in the wild alone for five years. Springtrap was able to survive somehow but wished he hadn't. He had tried to bleed to death a few times but never succeeded. He was used, abused then left to die alone. He walked on all fours to simply hold his own weight. He cried softly, how could the world be so cruel? He slumped in a puddle of mud, hoping that hypothermia would take him to his grave.

* * *

Scott sat on the chair in his log cabin; Vincent was snuggling on his lap. Scott jumped a little when there was a loud crash of thunder and the rain started going mad. Vincent looked out the window to see if there would be lightning. Vincent saw a massive lightning bolt that lit up the front yard! His eyes widened as the light made him see a rabbit lying on the ground.

"Ummm Scotty. There's someone out there." Scott hoped off the chair and went outside. He turned on his flash light and found the rabbit in the mud. Scott and Vincent rushed to help despite the horrendous weather.

"Oi! Kid wake up!" Vincent shouted. He didn't move.

"C*ap." Vincent mumbled. Scott and Vincent lifted the muddy rabbit off the ground and carried him into the log cabin. They placed him on the mat in front of the fire to try and warm him up, not caring about how muddy he was. Scott checked the rabbit's pulse, it was there but weak.

"Vince babe, could you bring some soup?" Vincent nodded and went to the kitchen. The rabbit let out a weak moan before opening his eyes.

"W-what?" He grumbled. Scott stroked the rabbit's cheek.

"It's ok. You're safe." The green rabbit snapped his head away in fear.

"No! Don't touch!" he yelled trying to get up and bolt. But he fell down because he was too weak.

"Ow." Scott rushed to his side.

"Hey calm down. We don't want to hurt you."

"WE?!"

"Don't worry Vincent won't hurt you. We want to help."

"I've heard that before." Scott looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Scott sighed. He placed a hand on the rabbit's head. He moved away again. Vincent came over with the soup.

"Here kid." He said placing the hot bowl next to him.

"I'm 15 for goodness sake." He grumbled. Vincent wasn't one for kids or teenagers but he wanted to help this rabbit.

*Sigh*"My name is Vincent, this is Scott. What's your name?" Vincent asked.

"Springtrap." He replied.

"You hungry?" Scott asked, seeing that Springtrap wasn't eating.

"I'm… I'm too upset to eat." Springtrap admitted. Vincent asked if he would rather wash all the mud off. Springtrap nodded. He tried to get up but once again fell down. The two wolves caught him.

"Ummm. We're going to have to help him wash aren't we?" Vincent said.

"I'm afraid so." Scott replied. Vincent moaned sadly. 'Great, I hardly know this kid and I have to wash him.' He thought.

They helped Springtrap walk to the bathroom. Springtrap was shaking, he avoided going near others now he has to be helped getting bathed. Means he'll naked in front of them. Vulnerable… again. He started trembling as they were trying to help him. Scott was able to get Springtrap's shirt off but Springtrap began acting up again.

"Hey hey hey it's ok it's ok." Scott said calmly as Springtrap began to cry. Vincent placed an arm around Springtrap's shoulder but that made him panicked more. Vincent held Springtrap tight as he wailed. Springtrap screamed as he tried to run away but Vincent continued to hold him close and tight. Springtrap would bite and scratch him but Vincent still wouldn't budge. Vincent stroked him softly as he cried nonstop, even with the bleeding scratches Springtrap inflicted on him. Scott's heart broke at the sight; he bent over to Vincent and nuzzled his cheek. After a good five minutes, Springtrap stopped trying to get away and began the cling onto Vincent, still crying. Springtrap began feeling comfort in being in the wolf's embrace. Scott turned the water off and grabbed a flannel. Since Springtrap was able to get his shirt off before he broke down Scott began to scrub his back. Springtrap started to calm down as the warm water dripped down his back. Springtrap sighed in relief as the warm water removed the mud clumping up his fur off him. He was still holding onto Vincent's shirt but had loosened his grip.

"Ok that's your back. Now um. Your chest and stomach." Scott said nervously. Springtrap whimpered but rolled over. He was heavily scared. Some were still bleeding. Scott was very careful not to hurt any of the scars. Springtrap began to relax a little as the wolves gave him the care his parents never gave him. He doesn't even know how he ended up being abandoned. Springtrap asked if he could finish the lower half by himself.

"Of course." Scott smiled. He gave Springtrap the flannel as he and Vincent left the room.

"Poor kid." Vincent said. Scott held his hand.

"He's safe with us." Scott said. Vincent sighed.

"Can we… adopt him?" Scott was taken by surprise at that. Vincent hated kids and teenagers.

"You. You want to adopt a teenager!?"

"Ummm. Is that bad-" Vincent was tackled to the ground.

"No it's not bad! It's perfect!" Scott hugged him tightly. Vincent rolled his eyes and hugged him back.

"When he is ready we'll tell him!"

"First we should find clean clothes for him though." Vincent said.

"How about that vest you never wear?"

"Good idea. I'm off to wash the blood off and stitch these cuts."

* * *

Springtrap was able to climb into the bath after he stripped himself of his muddy clothes. He wondered why those two wanted to help him so much. And why he began to feel safe with them was even stranger. He cleaned himself and climbed out; he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He found that he had gained enough strength to walk. Slowly but it was a start.

* * *

Springtrap limped to the main room where Scott and Vincent were. Vincent gave Springtrap the clothes, Springtrap put them on without realising he was still in the same room. Luckily Vincent and Scott looked away. Springtrap sat on the floor and leaned on the table in the centre of the room.

"Um Springtrap?" Vincent began.

"Yeah?" Springtrap looked away from them.

"Would you mind if we adopt you?" Scott finished. Springtrap's eyes lit up.

"W-w-what?" he then looked at them.

"Yeah, would you like to be part of the family?" Scott asked. Springtrap let tears roll down his face.

"Yes." He said quietly. Vincent and Scott brought him into a hug.

(1st week)

Springtrap had trouble sleeping. Even though Vincent and Scott gave him his own room with a comfy bed. He was lucky to sleep for an hour at the least. He would sometimes collapse and sleep on the floor during the day as he sits on the floor.

Springtrap wondered around the cabin. He was glad it was in the middle of no-where. Means no noisy neighbours. His ears perked up as he heard a noise. Music. He walked to the room where the music was coming from and he saw Vincent. Playing a piano.

'I thought wolves were meant to be more into art?' Springtrap thought. He listened to Vincent play **(It's the music you hear in the 3** **rd** **game good ending)** it was such a nice sound. Vincent didn't use the high keys he used only the low keys.

Vincent played his piano then he felt something on his leg. He looked down as he continued playing, it was Springtrap. He had sat down next to Vincent's piano chair and rested his head on Vincent's leg. The music soothed Springtrap into a much needed sleep. Vincent continued playing even after he heard the rabbit snoring.

Scott recorded the music Vincent played on his piano and they set it on repeat at night in Springtrap's room to help him sleep.

(2 months later. Vincent's POV)

It's been two months since we've adopted Springtrap. I worry for that rabbit. He always seeks solitude and rarely seems to enjoy himself. He is dangerously skinny, he just won't eat anywhere near as much as he needs to. He never smiles, it's like he can't smile. His tiny tail does wag every now and then so that might be the only 'happy' indication he has. Rabbits are meant to be musicians but Springtrap didn't seem too interested in playing any instrument, then again I'm a wolf who plays a piano. Scott and I brought him a guitar; he learnt how to play but he doesn't play as much as he draws. Yep draws. A wolf's talent. Guess being adopted by us has rubbed off on him. I showed him how to use different art tools then he was off. Scott and I looked at some of his work and found he was a natural!

(3 months)

Scott and I tell our son we love him every night. He never replies, or even acknowledges we said anything. It broke our hearts but we need to remember he's been through a lot. I don't exactly know because he won't tell us but it's not our business. He calls Scott Dad and me Father so to not confuse us when he needs either one of us. I notice his scars seem to multiply by one or two each day. I worry deeply about that.

(4th month)

I found out how the scars kept coming. Springtrap put them there. He continued till I walked in on him self-harming with a knife. Out of panic I snatch the knife out his hands but he bites me. I yell in pain and Scott rushed in. Scott unlocked Springtrap's jaws from my arm and I wrap my arms around him. Keeping his arms in place. Springtrap tried to continue his acts by using his claws but I use my body like a strait jacket. Scott helps me and does the same. Springtrap throws his body around and tries to scratch or bite us. He cries and wailed with tears flowing out his eyes like a waterfall. Scott and I kept him pinned to his bed, preventing him from slamming into hard objects as he thrashes himself around. Soon he grows tired and his lashes became less frequent and weaker. There was blood on the three of us. About all of it belonging to our poor boy. He stops fighting and just cries. I sat up and pulled him close as softly as possible. He buried his face into my chest. Scott hugged me from behind; I leaned onto him as he embraces me as I embrace Springtrap. I felt my heart being ripped in two every time he broke down like this, which was like three times a week, but this one was just the worse. I place a small kiss on his head.

"We love you Spring." I say quietly. Expecting no reply as always.

"Thank you." I heard him whisper. Scott and I look at each other in shock. He replied. Scott moved from me and closer to Springtrap and hugged him tightly. The three of us spent the rest of the night in each other's comfort. Raising a kid is hard. A depressed teenager is even harder.

(7th month)

The worst has happened. Springtrap tried suicide. We tried everything but he just won't tell us why. I broke. I broke down so bad. I hardly ever cry or show emotion towards others except Scott but this was different. The blood dripped down his precious throat. He remained silent, like he felt nothing. He was still very alive. But he didn't respond to anything. He kept a blank expression as we cleaned and stitched his throat. He wouldn't make eye contact with either of us. Scott was with Springtrap. I'm in my own room balling my eyes out. I felt like such a failure as a father. I heard the door open as Scott walked in. He sat next to me on our bed.

"Where's Springtrap?" I asked.

"He fell asleep while crying. I tucked him in but I think we should bring him in here with us tonight. I just wanted some time alone with you first." Scott had tear stains all over his stomach. Springtrap tended to cry on Scott's stomach when he seeks comfort from him and on my chest when he wants comfort from me. I didn't stop my tears, I let them run free. Scott hugged me as I cried on his shoulder. This was strange for me. Normally I'm the one comforting either Springtrap or Scott, not this way. He brings my face up and kisses my lips softly. I lean in and savour the kiss. I wrap my arms around his waist as he does the same but around my neck. He brings me down to my back and hovers over me. Our lips refusing to part from each other.

"Dad. Father." We separated and looked to the door. Springtrap standing there holding the little golden bear the three of us made for him a while ago.

"Yes son?" I ask. He walked over to us and sits with us. He looked ashamed.

"What's wrong Springtrap?" Scott asked. He looped an arm around Springtrap's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. Scott and I hugged him tightly and comforted him. Springtrap snuggled with the both of us and fell asleep. We laid down with Springtrap sleeping in our arms.

"Love you Spring." We both said before sleeping ourselves.

(1st year)

Things were starting to look up. Springtrap still self-harmed every now and then but suicide hasn't reoccurred once. Springtrap joined me in the gym we have every day and we are able to get him to eat half a meal once a day. Springtrap's body began to bulk up. He definitely was building quite a stern shape. Springtrap will now draw in the same room as us and occasionally starts a conversation.

(1st year and a half)

Springtrap finally smiled! Well more or less. We found he finds it almost impossible to smile. It's really awkward and he can't keep his mouth closed when he tries to smile. His smile is uneven and messes up the shape of his eyes. But neither Scott nor I mind. We still love our son and his 'awkward' smile is kinda cute. It shows he's really trying and that's all that matters.

(2nd year. Springtrap's POV)

I still feared of the past coming to haunt my future, but no so much anymore. If my dads wanted to do something to me they would've already. Right? They have been so kind to me. Dad made the best meals, even though I don't eat it all. Father helped me sleep with that music he plays. They both always helped me through my break downs. They even say they love me. And all I can do is give a stupid ugly smile. I hate myself. I hate everything about me. But Dad and Father? I love them. I love them so much and all they've done for me. Listen to me, I'm 17 years old and I'm acting like an 8 year old. I have to tell them. They deserve to know they're appreciated.

Dad and Father had made dinner together, that's not normal as Father can't make anything except soup. It was a roast. And it was chicken. Our favourite! **(AN: Not all animals here are evolved. Some are still like they are in our world)** Yeah, yeah, I'm a rabbit but I was raised by wolves and was alone in the wild for 5 years. And the berries out there were awful! I had to eat something didn't I?

Father always made quick work of the skin and wings, he just loves it. Dad always had the legs. I preferred the breast bit. We had some potatoes and roasted carrots to go with it.

Father and Dad looked at me with surprise. I asked what was wrong then I realised I ate everything. Not a crumb left. Oh my belly hurts now.

"Well, didn't expect that *bbbbbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrp*" Didn't expect that either. Father and Dad started laughing their heads off. I let out a small laugh as well. It soon turned into a full fit of laughter. I haven't laughed in ages! It felt great!

"Oh my gosh Spring. Hahaha. I've never heard you laugh." Dad said. Smiling. I tried to smile back but I still can't smile properly. Father did the dishes for us as Dad and I watched the TV on the couch.

"You finally laughed." Dad said. He gave me a hug as we sat on the couch.

"And ate everything." I said. I snuggled up to him.

"Oi you forgot me." Father joked. Scott and I invited him to join. Father was on my right while Dad was on my left.

"Love you Springy." They both said. They never expect a reply.

"Love you guys to." I heard them gasp. Then I heard a sniff. I looked over to Dad and he was crying.

"D-dad? Are you ok?" He nodded his head and hugged me tight. I looked over at Father who was fighting his own tears. He joined the hug as well.

"I love you both so much. And all you've done for me. And putting and with how much of a pain I am."

"We wouldn't want anyone else to be our son. No one." I heard Father say. I smiled awkwardly again and enjoyed the embrace.

(5th year 3rd person)

Springtrap is now settled in to his environment. It took forever but he's now happy more then he's depressed. He still suffers from depression but with Scott's and Vincent's help he should recover one day. Springtrap and Scott were drawing together as Vincent did some house cleaning.

Vincent went outside to tend to the backyard. He smelt something unusual. It was summer so the fire hadn't been on for a long time but he smelt smoke. He turned around and saw flames. A fire had started and it was coming their way. The fire was a fair way away but they spread quick. Vincent rushed inside.

"Guys! Run! Go get out!" He screamed. Springtrap and Scott got up to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong babe?" Scott asked. Springtrap held the little bear doll close to him, even though he's 20. He didn't like seeing either of his parents upset.

"Fire. It's coming our way, we have to leave everything." Vincent said. Springtrap stood their shocked. Leave everything? Their home?

"Springtrap come on." Vincent pulled Springtrap's arm. Springtrap ran as fast as he could with Scott and Vincent. They got out the door and the fir was already getting closer. The three ran for their lives.

* * *

The woods were huge and stretched for miles Springtrap was growing tired. He fell down and tried desperately to get up. Vincent saw and rushed to him.

"Springtrap! Come on get up!" Vincent was able to get him back on his feet and running again. Scott was slower than the others and the fire was now on top of them. Branches fell around them and the ground burnt fast beneath their feet. Scott was hit by a branch that cut into his hip.

"AAhhhhhhhh!" He howled in pain. He kept running with Springtrap and Vincent's help.

Later a tree fell. Scott and Vincent dodged it but Springtrap's right ear got stuck under it.

"Ahhh! Help!" Vincent and Scott tried to pull him out but the tree was too heavy.

"I have an idea but you won't like it." Vincent said.

"I know you're only trying to help." Springtrap said. Vincent grabbed the knife in his pocket and started cutting Springtrap's ear in half. Springtrap screamed in pain but knew that Vincent was only dong this to prevent the fire from killing them. Once that half of his ear was off they started running again. Blood was all over Springtrap as his ear shot out blood from the small veins in his ear. Springtrap hadn't let go of the golden bear teddy as they ran. It was the first thing he had made with his parents before they introduced him to drawing.

"There! We're almost out." Vincent said. The woods were coming to an end.

(After they escaped the fire)

Vincent was carrying his lover as he was bleeding out from the cut in his hip. Springtrap refused to receive help from either Vincent or Scott as he wanted Scott to get better first.

"Let's rest there." Springtrap looked to where Vincent pointed.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" He asked.

"We'll go to the back. We don't want to cause trouble." Vincent said as he carried Scott around the back of the restaurant and placed him next to the dumpster bin. Springtrap looked at Scott's wound. Being that he lived in the wild he only knew to lick it better, so that's what he did. Scott giggled as Springtrap's tongue tickled him. Vincent looked at Springtrap's half ear. He felt so guilty for it.

"You two ok?" He asked.

"Spring- hahaha- that – haha- tickles!" Scott laughed, at least he was forgetting about the pain. Springtrap had cleaned the wound enough that he could stop. It was night. And dark. Vincent had Spring and Scott huddle in the corner so he could keep an eye on them. Wolves are naturally the most protective of their lovers or young. Vincent had both to be protective of.

Scott and Springtrap had fallen asleep while Vincent stood watch. He heard the back door open and his instincts kicked in. He let out a loud growl. It was bear standing there. He was brown. He jumped slightly as he heard the wolf growl at him. The bear put down the bag of garbage he was meant to throw out and looked behind the wolf. He understood now, he saw the injured white wolf and green rabbit.

"Back off." Vincent growled standing to full height. The bear was taller but Vincent was to protective to care.

"I won't hurt you. My name is Freddy. Yours?" He said.

"Vincent."

"Would you like to come inside?" Vincent looked at him questionably.

"How can I trust you?"

"By the looks of things you might want to take that risk before those two bleed out."

"Alright fine. But if you or anyone hurts the only family I have left I'll slice all your throats. Got it?"

"Ok. But please don't hurt anyone ok. Oh and we just closed so you won't be bothered by any kids." Vincent helped Scott onto his feet and Springtrap woke up with a start.

"W-who's that?" Springtrap asked.

"His name is Freddy son. He's going to help us." Vincent answered. Springtrap stayed close behind Vincent as they followed Freddy inside.

Freddy took them inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was happening. They all gathered around the new comers. Springtrap whimpered and clung to the back of Vincent's shirt. Vincent looked around. Two foxes, two chickens, four rabbits and four bears, including Freddy. One of the foxes, a red one, tried to approach Springtrap but he let out a scared yelp which made Vincent growl at him.

"Hey, hey, easy their laddie." The fox said with a pirate accent.

"Stay away from my son." Vincent sneered.

"Son?" Freddy asked.

"But he's a rabbit. You're a wolf." A blue rabbit pointed out.

"Ever considered adoption?" A black rabbit said. The blue rabbit nodded.

"Alright guys give them some space." Freddy said as he shooed them off. Except one.

"Goldie, could you help me out please?" Freddy asked. A golden bear stayed behind. He was tall. Like really tall. Springtrap shivered in fear.

"Yeah bro?"

"We have any spare rooms?"

"Yeah, we have two. One next to my room and another next to Chica's. The one next to Chica's is more of a two person bedroom." Goldie explained. Freddy nodded.

"Are you two together?" Freddy asked Vincent and Scott.

"Yep." Scott replied.

"Then you can have the room next to Chica's. While… what's your name?" Goldie asked Springtrap. He said quietly.

"S-Springt-trap." Vincent noticed the fear in his son's voice.

"Well Springtrap you can have the room next to mine." Goldie said with a warm smile. Springtrap avoided his gaze.

"Is he alright?" Freddy asked Vincent.

"We'll explain later." He replied.

"I'll have Goldie and Fredbear help me patch you guys up then I'll show you to your rooms."

"So you're just going to give us a place to live?" Scott asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Freddy said. Scott smiled.

"Well that's very nice of you."

"Most of the gang here were homeless. I and my brothers made this happy pizzeria a safe home for me and the others." Freddy explained. Springtrap kept close to Vince and Scott.

"Come on let's clean you three up." Goldie said. They followed him.

"Fredbear!" Goldie called. A lighter yellow coloured bear came over.

"Yeah Goldie?" Alfred said.

"Can you help with the new-comers? They're a bit wounded." Fredbear nodded and they all went to the medical room.

Scott, Vincent and Springtrap sat on separate tables. Springtrap clutched onto the bear doll tightly. Freddy went to Vincent; Fredbear went to Scott while Goldie had Springtrap.

"What happened to you guys?" Freddy asked tending to some minor burns Vincent had.

"We got caught in a bush fire. No doubt burnt down our home." Vincent replied.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Fredbear said as he stitched the large cut in Scott's hip.

"Yeah. At least we found people as nice as you guys." Scott said. They heard a scream and looked over at Springtrap who had yelled and kicked Goldie in the face.

"Springtrap!" Vincent yelled.

"He was touching me, I'm sorry!" Springtrap curled up into a ball and stayed still. Vincent sighed.

"I'm sorry. Springtrap has major trust issues." Vincent said as Goldie had a blood nose.

"It's ok. I should've warned him the wipes would be so cold." Goldie laughed.

"Can I fix your ear now?" Goldie asked. Springtrap looked at him, he was smiling. Even though he kicked him in the face. He sat up and let him clean and stitch it.

"What happened here?" Goldie asked.

"His ear was caught under a burning tree and the only way we could get him out was when I cut his ear in half." Vincent explained.

"That would've hurt like a b**ch." Goldie said.

(After being tended to)

"Alright you're all good." Freddy said. Vincent didn't need much, just some ice to help the small burns.

"I'll show you where you will be staying then, if you want, Goldie can show you around." Freddy said.

"Goldie seems to be pulled into doing a lot." Scott joked.

"Believe it or not Goldie is antisocial so I get him to help with new-comers to help him get over it." Freddy explained.

"Fair enough." Vincent said.

"Come on let's go." Goldie said. Freddy showed them the hallway.

"Here's Chica's room. The free one is the door on the left." Freddy said. Springtrap whimpered as Scott and Vincent entered and he was left with the two bears.

"My room is here, yours is there." Goldie said, he opened the door for Springtrap. Springtrap was shaking. He was by himself with these strangers.

"Hey you ok?" Goldie asked. Springtrap bolted into the room and hid in the corner. Goldie was taken by surprise.

"He has severe depression and is on a whole new level of antisocial." Vincent said to Goldie, Goldie jumped a little as he didn't see Vincent and Scott exit their room. Goldie went into the room and turned the light on. Vincent and Scott weren't sure they should let the bear near him. So they sat on the bed and observed how Goldie would handle Springtrap's behaviour. Freddy asked Scott and Vincent what's been happening with Springtrap's life.

Goldie kneeled in front of Springtrap. Springtrap tried to back away more.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." Goldie said.

"That's a lie. Only Dad and Father tell me the truth. I've seen what others do." He growled. Springtrap looked away. Goldie looked at the rabbit's features, quite attractive rabbit he was.

"I'll give you your space." Goldie said. He stood up and walked out. Freddy followed as Scott and Vincent stayed in Springtrap's room.

* * *

"Well that went well." Freddy said sarcastically. Goldie sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

"Springtrap." Was all he said.

"Ohh I see your problem." Freddy mocked.

"What?"

"You're in love."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Says you with Bonnie."

"Ok I'll shut up."

* * *

Springtrap ran to his dads and cried.

"Everything was finally perfect. Now it's back where it started." Springtrap sobbed.

"I don't think everything is all bad." Vincent said. Smirking.

"What do you mean babe?" Scott asked

"Well I don't know about you but I think that Goldie has a small crush on our boy." Vincent said.

"I'm not going with him!" Springtrap shouted. "He doesn't really like me he just wants to use me!"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. Springtrap refused to answer. Vincent pulled out a tape recorder.

"Look what I grabbed before the fire." Springtrap looked. It was his music! Scott put the thing on and they tucked Springtrap in.

"We love you Spring." They said.

"Love you guys to." Springtrap replied. They walked out his room and they went into their own.

* * *

"Night Scotty." Vincent said.

"Night Vinny." Scott replied. They shared a kiss before going to sleep.

* * *

Springtrap held the bear close to him. Why did he love this doll so much? He didn't know. It looked just like Goldie though. Weird. He sighed and listened to his music as he tried to sleep.

 **(Need serious help, I suffer from writers block so if ya have any suggestions please share. Later mates.)**


End file.
